


Curious

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Hobbs and Deckard get closer directly after the events of The Fate of the Furious.





	Curious

After Dom said grace, Deckard leaned over to Hobbs and asked, “You guys really always do this? With the gathering around and saying grace and everything?”

“It’s important to take a minute to appreciate family,” Hobbs said.

“Well, spending time with you all is at least a bit less painful than spending time with my actual family,” Deckard said as he served himself food.

“Who are you?” Samantha asked, leaning over her dad to get a better look at Deckard.

He grinned when he saw her. “My name’s Deckard. What’s yours?”

“Samantha,” she said.

“Deckard’s a friend of daddy’s,” Hobbs said.

Deckard smirked and raised an eyebrow.

“I’m obviously using that term loosely,” Hobbs told Deckard, rolling his eyes a little.

 

Later, people were on their third beers and dancing under the starlit night. Deckard stared out at the view, not wanting to leave this picturesque moment even if he didn’t feel like he really fit into it.

Hobbs returned to the balcony after putting Samantha to bed in a guest bedroom.

Deckard looked over at him and said, “You’ve got a really cute kid.”

Hobbs grinned and said, “I know.”

“So,” Deckard asked him, setting down the empty beer bottle in his hand. “You still want to go toe-to-toe? See who’d win if it came down to it?”

Hobbs laughed and looked down at Deckard, admiring his confidence. “You know, not many people try to challenge me like that.”

“Haven’t you ever heard it’s not size that matters?” Deckard asked with a little smirk.

Hobbs laughed. “Hey, Dom,” he called out. “Is the downstairs of this building still a boxing gym?”

Dom nodded. He looked between Hobbs and Deckard and then said, “Don’t get blood everywhere. It’s hard to get out and the owner’ll yell at me.”

 

Hobbs and Deckard entered the boxing ring.

“Okay,” Hobbs said. “Now, you were starting to grow on me, so I don’t want to hurt you too bad--”

He was interrupted by a knee in his gut.

He grabbed Deckard and pulled him to the ground, easily pinning him down. “See, size matters a little,” he said.

Deckard wiggled out and elbowed Hobbs hard.

He grunted, then laughed. “Shit, you’re a scrappy little guy.”

Deckard managed to get on top of him and pin one of his arms down. Before Hobbs could toss him away, Deckard said, “You know, you’re quite sexy.”

Hobbs was about to formulate a snappy response when he really registered what Deckard had said. “... excuse me?”

“Wait, are we actually fighting?” Deckard asked. “Because I’m happy to prove I could demolish you if we’re really doing that, but I thought we were just flirting.”

Hobbs furrowed his eyebrows. “Do you, um… do you have sex with men?”

“Only since I was sixteen,” Deckard said with a little laugh. “What, you don’t?”

Hobbs shook his head.

“So, you weren’t hitting on me when you called me ‘princess’?” Deckard asked.

“That was supposed to be an insult,” Hobbs said. He looked over Deckard curiously. He hesitated and then lightly ran a hand down his face. “Do you like that? The idea of being someone’s little princess?”

Deckard pinned down the hand Hobbs had been using to touch his face. “Of course not,” he said. “I’m just stating that it seemed like wishful thinking on your part. And I was happy enough to go along with the flirting since you’ve got a great ass.” He smiled and said, “I’d love to fuck you.”

Hobbs laughed. “I think you’re getting way ahead of yourself there.”

“Right right,” he said. He sighed. “I guess if you’ve never been with a man before, then diving right into the no holds barred hatefucking I’ve been hoping for is probably not going to happen.”

Hobbs laughed and shook his head, not even sure what to say.

Deckard tilted his head and asked, “Would kissing be more your speed?”

Hobbs let out a breath. “A couple days ago I completely hated you and I’d never seriously thought about any man sexually,” he reminded him.

“Well, it’s been an exceptionally exciting 48 hours,” Deckard said with a little smile.

Hobbs lightly rested a hand on the back of Deckard’s head. He pulled his head closer and started gently kissing him. Deckard kissed back, keeping himself from being too aggressive so he wouldn’t scare Hobbs off.

When Deckard pulled away, Hobbs ran his hand down his back. “You’re sexy,” he said softly.

Deckard grinned. “Thank you, love. Do you want to try sucking cock?”

“Wow, you really like moving fast, don’t you?” Hobbs asked with a little laugh.

Deckard shrugged. “Doesn’t every man?”

Hobbs shook his head. “Not me. I like to take my time.”

Deckard didn’t want to give Hobbs the satisfaction of showing just how hot he thought that was, but he couldn’t help letting out a little breath of excitement.

Hobbs smiled and pushed Deckard off of him. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside. He started kissing down Deckard’s body on one side, then up the other.

“Mmm,” Deckard said happily, closing his eyes.

“May I?” Hobbs asked, lightly pulling on Deckard’s side to indicate he wanted to roll him over.

“You may not,” Deckard said. He stuck his hips up a little and said, “But, feel free to keep kissing down the front of me.”

Hobbs looked down at him, considering. After a second, he unzipped Deckard’s pants, he pulled them down a bit along with his underwear. He kissed along Deckard’s lower stomach.

When he lifted his head, Deckard said, “You’re a tease, that’s what you are.”

“I’m not a tease,” Hobbs assured him as he ran a hand up his inner thigh. “I’m working up to it. Would you really want someone who just rushes everything?”

“A little,” Deckard said, smiling playfully. “I mean, even if you’re not ready to go below the waist, you could at least let me polish your asshole with my tongue.”

“Wow,” Hobbs said. “I, uh, I don’t even know what to do with you.”

“I’ve given you many suggestions,” Deckard said.

“I know, I know, that’s kind of what I mean,” Hobbs said. “I’ve just never been with someone who talks like that. I guess I’m kind of square.”

“What a waste of this body,” Deckard said, clicking his tongue as he ran a hand down Hobbs’ chest.

“Waste?” Hobbs repeated, raising an eyebrow. He started lightly running his hand over Deckard’s stomach and then down his things. “Are you trying to suggest that I’m not sexy?”

Deckard groaned. “I’m just generally not patient,” he said.

Hobbs kissed up his neck, then whispered in his ear, “Well, you’re going to have to learn to be, princess.”

Deckard gasped. He pulled Hobbs into a rough kiss.

As Hobbs kissed him back, he ran a hand down his side. As his hand started to reach Deckard’s ass, he asked, “Is this okay?”

Deckard was torn between how turned on he was and how much he wanted to assert dominance in this relationship.

“How about I do this at the same time?” Hobbs suggested, sliding his hand into the front of Deckard’s pants.

“Yeah, that works for me,” Deckard said breathily.

Hobbs slid one hand under Deckard to grab his ass. At the same time, he started lightly stroking Deckard.

Deckard moaned and arched his back.

Hobbs kissed his neck. “You’re really cute when you’re moaning.”

Deckard groaned happily. “Put it in your mouth,” he said.

Hobbs laughed. “Can you at least say please, princess?”

“Fuck you,” Deckard said.

Hobbs laughed and kept jerking him off and feeling up his ass.

After a minute, Deckard grunted in frustration. “Please suck on it,” he said.

“What was that?” Hobbs asked.

“Don’t push it,” Deckard murmured.

Hobbs laughed and pulled Deckard’s pants and underwear down. He took his cock in his mouth, then lifted his head. “Sorry,” he said.

“It’s okay,” Deckard said. “It takes a second to get used to at first.”

Hobbs put his mouth on it again and started gently sucking on the tip.

“That’s good. You’re doing a really great job,” Deckard told him.

Hobbs bobbed his head, taking more of Deckard’s cock into his mouth.

Deckard groaned happily. “If you keep doing that much longer I won’t be able to fuck you, pet,” he said breathily.

Hobbs kept sucking on it hard.

Deckard moaned. “Fuck, I’m gonna come.”

Hobbs lifted his head and stroked Deckard’s dick a couple times until he came.

Deckard breathily told him, “I know what I just said, but really I just need ten minutes and then I could really give it to you.”

“Baby, can you please roll over?” Hobbs asked. “I just want to look at you.”

“Fuck no,” Deckard said.

“You do realize we’re not sparring anymore, right?” Hobbs asked. “This isn’t a fight to see who’ll win.”

Deckard smiled playfully and said, “Disagree.”

“Are you like this with all your boyfriends?” Hobbs asked, shaking his head. “That must get exhausting.”

Deckard raised an eyebrow. “Did you just put yourself in the ‘boyfriend’ category?”

Hobbs cringed. “Oh. God. That was inappropriate. I-- like I said, I’m really a square. I’ve never had a one night stand before, to be honest.”

Deckard looked at Hobbs curiously. “What made you decide to go for it with me?”

“Have you ever looked in a mirror?” Hobbs asked playfully.

Deckard grinned, fully enjoying the cheesy line.

Hobbs ran a hand down his body. “And your forwardness is really, really hot even if it does sort of make my brain freeze up like I’m back in high school.”

“How am I forward?” Deckard teased. “Do you mean like when I say I want to polish your asshole with my tongue?”

“Does that feel good?” Hobbs asked. “Letting someone do that to you?”

Deckard sat up and looked at him seriously. “Baby, it feels incredible.”

“So, you’re saying that you enjoy when someone does that to you?” Hobbs asked, putting his hand on Deckard’s ass again.

Deckard narrowed his eyes. “You enjoy the sparring for dominance just as much as I do. You’re full of shit if you claim you don’t.”

Hobbs laughed. “In my defense, when we walked in here I thought we were actually going to fight. You’re kind of giving me whiplash.” He ran his hands over Deckard’s stomach as he asked, “Are you always like this with guys?”

“Why do you ask?” Deckard asked.

“You’re just… you’re a really interesting guy,” Hobbs said. “I guess I’m kind of fascinated.”

Deckard shook his head. “With all the trash talking about who’d win in a tumble I just had this fantasy of, uh…” He laughed. “Getting you to let me do everything to you. You know, then I’d win. Be the real man.” He saw the way Hobbs was looking at him and said, “Look, fine, normally, I hardly consider myself the loser when I happen to be the one taking it up the ass, it was just my fantasy to really give it to you.”

“You didn’t answer the question,” Hobbs said, still running his hand over Deckard’s stomach. “What are you like with other guys?”

“Well, that’s a broad question, unlike you I’m not able to count the people I’ve been with on one hand,” Deckard teased. “But in my best relationships?” He hesitated.

“You can tell me,” Hobbs said. “I did suck your dick, remember?”

Deckard laughed. “The truth is, you’re not far off with the ‘princess’ thing.”

“I knew it,” Hobbs said, grinning.

Deckard sat up and seriously said, “You know, I really could kick your ass if I wanted to.”

Hobbs shook his head. “I didn’t-- I didn’t mean that in an emasculating way,” he said. “I just meant… that’s how you deserve to be treated.”

Deckard relaxed a little. “And I’m sure you just love a good princess, don’t you? You seem like one of those guys whose favorite bedroom activity is eating pussy.”

Hobbs gave a little nod of acknowledgment.

Deckard rolled over. Hobbs smiled as he felt his ass.

“I suppose you’re too wholesome to have eaten ass before?” Deckard asked.

“Yeah, definitely,” Hobbs said.

“You’ll get used to it quick and then you’ll never want to stop. I can already tell,” Deckard said.

Hobbs laughed. He started lightly licking Deckard’s asshole. After a second, he started licking harder.

Deckard groaned and said, “That feels great, darling.”

“Mmm,” Hobbs said happily as he kept licking it hard.

Deckard moaned happily. He let Hobbs keep rimming him until it was obvious he wasn’t going to stop any time soon. “Babe, that feels so good but I’m ready to get fucked now.”

Hobbs lifted his head and started undressing. “Could you phrase that differently? Like say you want me to make love to you or just have sex with you? Something like that?”

“You want me to say that I’d like you to shove your cock up my bum?” Deckard asked.

“You’re unbelievable,” Hobbs said affectionately. When he was done undressing, he asked, “Are you ready?”

“There’s lubricant in my coat pocket,” Deckard said, pushing his ass up.

Hobbs took out the small bottle and rubbed some on his cock. Then, he started gently pushing into Deckard.

Deckard groaned happily. “God, that feels good.”

“You still going to say that size doesn’t matter?” Hobbs asked playfully as he pushed deep into him.

“Size doesn’t matter with one very notable exception,” Deckard said breathily. He groaned and rocked his hips back and forth.

“You’re so beautiful,” Hobbs said as he kept fucking him deeply.

“Is that your idea of dirty talk?” Deckard teased.

“I can be dirty,” Hobbs said defensively as he grabbed Deckard’s hips and pulled them back hard.

Deckard moaned. “I’d like to hear you try,” he said breathily.

“Your asshole is nice,” Hobbs said.

Deckard grinned. “Oh, is it ‘nice’? You’re so filthy. You little pervert.”

Hobbs pulled out and spanked him hard enough to leave a handprint. Deckard gasped with surprise.

“Oh fuck,” he said happily.

Hobbs flipped him onto his back before he pushed into him again. He looked down at him and said, “You’re kind of a slut, aren’t you?” He felt a mix of shame and excitement at actually calling someone that.

Deckard grinned up at him proudly. “That’s more accurate than it is dirty, but I’ll take it.”

Hobbs ran his hand over Deckard’s chest. “I don’t really believe you’re a slut, princess,” he said.

“I have the statistics to back it up,” Deckard assured him.

“I don’t care,” Hobbs said. He kissed him hard as he fucked him. He pulled away and said, “I can tell you’re a good boy.”

Deckard laughed. “There’s something I haven’t heard before.”

“It’s true. You’re a good boy,” Hobbs said, pushing deep into him.

Deckard groaned and arched his back. “Yeah? You want to bring me flowers? Go on cute dates where we share a milkshake?”

“Maybe I do,” Hobbs said breathily. He moaned, feeling himself get close to climax. He breathily said, “I want to cook for you and then argue over what to watch on Netflix.”

“Before eventually let me pick, of course,” Deckard said. He moaned as Hobbs pushed into him hard.

“Of course,” Hobbs said. “What my princess wants, my princess gets.”

“Fuck,” Deckard said, closing his eyes and moaning.

Hobbs buried himself deep inside Deckard as he came. He slowly pulled out and then stretched out next to him.

“Fuck,” Deckard said again.

“Yeah,” Hobbs agreed.

“Do you think we can sleep down here?” Deckard asked. “I don’t especially want to move.”

“As long as we get up early enough that no one finds us here,” Hobbs said. He grabbed his watch to set an alarm. “So, if I ask whether you like to cuddle will you answer honestly or will I have to trick you into it?”

Deckard laughed and snuggled up to him. “Fuck, you’re giant. It’s annoying.”

“I think you’re just short,” Hobbs said, patting his back affectionately.

Deckard raised an eyebrow. “You’re going to talk to me like that?”

“I’m not going to pretend you’re tall. I’m nice, but I’m not that nice,” Hobbs teased, patting Deckard’s ass affectionately.

As Deckard closed his eyes, he said, “Give me enough time, I’ll get you to where you’ll say anything to make me happy, pet.”

“Give you enough time?” Hobbs repeated. “As in…”

“I meant theoretically, if I were inclined to keep seeing you,” Deckard murmured.


End file.
